Inside Me
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Everything comes with a price, right? So magic also comes with a price...but in this case the price is just..way too much...even for Gray to pay... Post Tartarus arc! Ice Devil Slayer!Gray AU! Seriously AU! The ones dead in cannon maybe alive and the one alive maybe dead! I am warning you before hand...
1. Prologue

**YOOHOO~ Minna san! I again came up with a new fic! I know I am a dope and all that stuff for useless people but I just can't stop my train of fanfic ideas from moving! Please give it a read! And see this is a long prologue! My first long prologue…well it is long compared to the previous ones for my other fics…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Inside Me

Prologue

'Accept me' 'Let me come out' 'Release me, Gray' 'Let me surface' 'I will make you powerful' 'Let me come out!'

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled all of a sudden. Hearing him yell out, Happy fell from Lucy's lap, Lucy jerked awake, Natsu groaned loudly from his motion sickness and Erza just twitched.

"What happened Gray?" Lucy asked looking at the ice mage sitting beside her and Happy. Gray faced her, his eyes were wide and sweat shone from his skin.

"Oh...nothing. Maybe a nightmare" he answered before settling comfortably in his seat.

"It must've been worse than a nightmare for you to scream out like that. You can talk about it with us if you want, we are always here." Erza said before punching Natsu unconscious once again. Gray just muted all of his teammates out and thought about his so-called _nightmare_. He has been hearing this kind of voices ever since _he himself_ murdered his father. He didn't care if Silver himself had told him otherwise, it didn't changed the fact that he is his father's murderer. He felt somebody nudge his side. He turned to see Happy looking at him with worried eyes.

"What do you Happy and can you please quit looking at me like that" he said while Happy still gazed at him.

"Gray" Happy said while pointing down. Gray looked down to see that the area around him was freezing. He caught blue light shining slightly through the sleeve of his jacket. He immediately forced the ice to melt before Erza caught a glimpse on it. After it was fine once again, he turned towards Happy.

"You willn't tell anybody about this, am I clear?" he said as Happy just nodded. He sighed before rubbing his temples in frustration. He was sure he was gonna go mad if these horrid voices will continue to disrupt his thoughts and sleep. Deliora wasn't enough and now this! This was just too much for him to handle.

"Finally! Land!" Natsu yelled as everyone stepped out of the train. They had just reached Magnolia after completing a job.

"You are embarrassing us Natsu, please stop it" Lucy said while dragging her luggage behind her.

'Come Gray…come here' Gray heard a voice calling him from his left side. A slight gust of chilly wind brushed against his left side.

"Oi Ice princess, are ya coming or not?" Natsu asked but got no response.

"Oi-" Natsu was stopped mid-way as Gray sprinted off towards the opposite way of the way they had to take.

"Go ahead, I have some business to handle" he yelled back while running away and eventually disappeared behind the crowd.

"What was that about?" Natsu wondered while he and Happy made their way towards the guild. Erza dragged her luggage and went after them while Lucy struggled with her and Gray's luggage which the all time stripper of their guild had left behind.

Gray ran around in the forest, the chill in the air was increasing considerably while it was still summer in Magnolia.

'FREE ME!'

Gray covered his ears as the shrill cry rang out. He looked around but found no one. The forest was darkening yet it was roughly 2 hours before sunset. He ran around in search of this eery feeling but only the freezing air and dead drop silence was there. He looked around the forest to see it was pitch black.

"Who are you?! Why are you hiding!?" he yelled in the pitch blackness.

'Gray…I am you'

Suddenly a figure formed out the shadows. It's skin was pale white, his hair were white but the sclera of his eyes was black with his iris a deadly ice blue. He wore white robes with highlights of black. He looked as if he had come from a black and white picture if not for his eyes. But the most shocking thing was that he looked just like Gray.

"Who..who are you?" Gray asked shocked due to the sudden appearance of this being.

"I told you Gray, I am you and you are me. By the way, I am generally known as Shiro. The demon inside you is me. I was transferred on with your Ice Devil Slaying powers. You must be shocked right well you ought to be. Poor Silver died before he even was able to tell you about me" Shiro said while running a paper white hand through his snow white hair.

"What do you want from me?" Gray asked, wearing his calm and cool look.

"I want you to…free me! yes! Let me out and then you will see how much power I can give you" Shiro said while grinning maniacally.

"No, I will not. Never!" Gray yelled gripping his throbbing arm. The seal was blinking rapidly and the same was happening on Shiro's arm.

"ACCEPT ME!" Shiro hollered. "See what I can do!" Shiro continued. The scene returned to the forest floor with the sun setting. He raised his left arm towards the forest when suddenly ice spurted through the ground and destroyed everything in its path in a radius of 1 km. "This is the weakest level of my power" he said while lowering his hand. Gray was just staring in shock around the once lush green forest which was now a death bed.

"STOP IT! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING POWER! GO AWAY!" he yelled as Shiro just tsk-ed before disappearing but not before saying.

"I will come back…Gray chan and you will accept me willingly"

TBC

**Okay guys, I know if it sounds a little…like crap. Anyways, who else out there is waiting for Trollshima to finally give Gray an appearance! I have been waiting since so long for him to reveal more about Gray's IDS magic but he doesn't even gives him a slight glimpse! Yeah like fucking damnit god I can't wait anymore! Whenever a new chapter is published I always sit in front of my pop's smart phone, anticipating that now Gray will come, now Gray will make an appearance but no! I just wonder if this Monday will be like the previous one too…**

**Anyways, review and tell me if it is worth continuing or not!...and did anybody found out where I used the BLEACH concept…?**


	2. Devil's Claws

**Sorry for neglecting this fic. I am deeply sorry and thnx to Poke Tail for reminding me that I have to continue this. Sheesh, sometimes I am such an airhead! Anyways, hope you will all like this!**

**And I don't own FT!**

Inside Me

Chapter 1

Devil's Claw

Gray wandered around in the snowy death bed which was previously a lush green forest. He looked around, guilt filling him with each step he took. It was good that there weren't any animals on this side of the forest. He turned around only to jump back to avoid the oncoming spears.

"You are under arrest" Doranbolt suddenly appeared and held Gray down. Gray squirmed fruitlessly but Lahar came and handcuffed him.

"Don't fight back or we will severe your punishment." He warned before taking the ice devil slayer with him.

~At Fairy Tail~

The always loud guild was being its usual cheerful self. Loud voices were coming from inside with a brawl or two brewing here and there. 

"Master bad news!" Jet came in shouting. Immediately the whole ruckus quieted down. Jet made his way towards Makarov who was sitting in his usual spot on the bar. 

"What happened Jet?" Lucy asked. Everyone followed with similar questions.

"It's Gray. The council-" Jet was stopped in between by the several shouts of what or why.

"Let him speak!" Erza's voice boomed inside the hall and effectively had it's effect on everyone. Jet continued, "The magic council arrested Gray on the charge of destroying vast area of the forest. I went there to check it out and saw that at least one kilometer of the foliage was frozen and dead." He finished. Makarov jumped down with his cane in his hand. A frown was evident on his face.

"Come on we have to bring that brat back and beat some sense into that frozen mind of his." He said, while others followed.

~Magic Council~

"He destroyed approx 1 km of the forest cover and that also with a dark magic, a power that shouldn't have remained. He is an abomination." One of the judges said while others, excluding Yajima, also agreed.

"He should be locked deep down in the dungeons!" "No he should be exiled from the country itself." "Executing him will be the right thing to do." and several other punishments rang out, all worse than the previous.

"Stop it everyone!" Everyone present, even Gray, looked up at the angry Yajima. "At least give him a chance to explain himself!" He continued. A murmur went around the room before everyone agreed. Yajima looked pleadingly at Gray, silently urging him to say that it wasn't his fault so the case can extend and he will probably be able find some proof in support of one of the Makarov's brats.

"Do you have any sensible explanation for your deeds?" Gray nodded at this before facing them with determination.

"Yes, yes I have." Yajima smiled lightly at this. "I wasn't the one who had released the magic on my own freewill. How can I just explain this to you? Listen, there is a freaking demon inside of me" a round of loud gasps was heard before Gray continued on. "It was the result of him trying to showcase his powers and for me to accept, which I didn't FYI, him. It wasn't on my own freewill, he came out on his own. That's all I have to say." And with this, the doors of the court room opened to reveal the loud guild, Fairy Tail's some of the most powerful members with their master.

"Gray you dope!" And with a gauntlet covered fist to his abdomen, he was sent flying away. He opened his eyes to come face to face with the infamous Titania in anger.

'I am done for good now' Gray thought. Erza grabbed him the collar of his shirt and raised him. Suddenly Gray felt his head banging with hard metal, apparently Erza had given her one of her infamous hugs.

"I am so glad you are fine." She said while continuing to hug him.

"I thought only Natsu was keen on destruction" Lucy said. The council leaders glared angrily at the lot. This lot consisted of rest of the members of Team Natsu including Wendy and Charles and Master Makarov.

"If it was only the destruction maybe we would've ignored it but it is more deep than it appears" the head said.

"He is right Makarov" Yajima said while eyeing the concerned raven head with pity.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked impatiently. He turned to see Gray's eyes downcast, refusing to make eye contact.

"This is not a matter to be discussed in front of everyone. Only Makarov can stay." The head said and with that Erza dragged everyone else out, leaving Gray and master there.

Makarov turned to face Gray before asking, "Gray, can you please tell me what is happening? I don't want for you to stay in the jails-!" Makarov was stopped short by the enraged shouts of the council heads.

"We are exiling him!" "No abomination like him should live!" "Yeah! We order for an execution"

Makarov stood shaking. He can't bear the fact that one of his very own children was being called things like this without any hesitation.

"Can you please explain to me why are you treating Gray like this?" Makarov said when the head spoke.

"He was majorly charged because of using devil's magic. After that he himself admitted that a demon resided within him which is trying to take control. So we can't risk humanity by letting this half demon boy wander around like normal. He is an abnormality and will be treated like that only." He said. Gray was gritting his teeth in annoyance. He was yet again being a burden on others. Makarov had a sullen expression on his face. He looked at the teen beside him who was just standing quietly, taking every blow that was thrown in his direction.

"Gray, is this all true?" He asked while looking expectantly at the boy standing beside him. A short nod from the said boy approved of his fears.

"Now you see! We always knew you fairies were trouble and now you are just giving us proofs" booming laughter filled the whole room. Without anyone noticing the devil slayer's insignia was fluctuating rapidly. Cold blue energy flew around the raven head. The temperature in the room dropped drastically below 0° and even the water particles and the room seemed to be frozen. Everyone's eyes were looking at Gray who was standing there, his eyes closed. Just as his alabaster eyelids opened, instead of the blue orbs the sclera was turned black while his iris was cold icy blue.

"Don't you fools think it is enough already? You old folks just keep blabbering like no tomorrow! Sheesh, I can't believe Gray chan was still quiet after all this nonsense you senile fools are spouting. Hmm I think I will leave the Yajima person as he was standing up for him with his guild's master, but you all need some hard spanking on your old butts!" With this, the now partially white haired Gray launched himself on the sitting council members. He was going to jump on top of the head but suddenly he was sent flying into the wall. He swiftly jumped into a standing position to see Makarov with one of his hands enlarged.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked. Makarov just gave him a dejected look.

"What are you?" he asked while returning to his usual size.

"Hey hey hey, you are being so impolite. You should've asked 'who' I am and not 'what'! Anyways, my name is Shiro and I am not a thing but a demon. Oh and I charged at them because they were blaming and firing their foul words at Gray chan. I may not seem to be the one with feelings or am protective of Gray chan but well every blow to him is like every blow to me. I am Gray chan and Gray chan is me. Mind it. And one day, there will not be Gray chan anymore and only Shiro so try to spend as much time as you want with him or you will regret it later when he willn't be here anymore." Shiro said while dusting his clothes off any dust and faced the council. Makarov was shocked till core. He hasn't even dreamt of this happening to one of his children lest Gray.

"Why are you doing this, I mean why are you trying to erase Gray? He hasn't done anything bad, so why?" Makarov further inquired. Shiro just smirked when suddenly his expression was turned into that of pain and misery. He fell down on his knees, ice spreading from his form and through the floor. Suddenly his all weight was being supported by his outstretched arms.

"Shut the hell up you brat! Just stop doing this or I will kill you right now! AAAAH! I SAID STOP IT GR-!" and with this, the half demon fell limp on the ground. The ice once covering the whole hall unfroze and slid down into little puddles on the floor. The limp figure just stayed still. Suddenly his half white hair were turning raven while some of the color was returning to Gray's features.

"Gray?" Makarov crouched down to the limp bodies head and looked at his features. He placed his hand on his forehead to feel that the ice cold skin was gaining some warmth. He sighed before muttering, "So you fought off your inside demon this time huh. That is what Fairy Tail is like my boy, we never admit defeat and you just proved it" As if hearing his words, Gray's taut and tense muscles relaxed slightly.

"See Makarov! Now you can't deny the fact that he is innocent or not to blame! He just let his demon surface and that fu**ing demon just tried to kill us! There goes your chance to save him!" one of the council men said. As if listening, the now somewhat relaxed ice devil slayer's body tensed up once again. The vibe of danger present in the room. Makarov just stood up, his eyes on Gray. He didn't had the power to control himself from hampering the council men if they said even one more word about Gray pr Fairy Tail. He will give them what they are asking for, a good beating. Lahar made his way towards the limp figure and dragged him away with the help of Doranbolt.

"We are sorry but we have to do this Master Makarov, we are helpless in this situation" Doranbolt had muttered to Makarov as he had bent to take Gray from the ground. Makarov had just nodded lightly in understanding so the council men willn't see his little interaction.

"Makarov" Yajima said. Makarov looked up to face him before his old friend continued on. "I suggest you leave. There isn't anything you can do now" _I will try and see if I can help Gray in any aspect. There is no need for you to stay here and hear their sickening insults. _ Makarov seemed to have understood the underlying meaning of Yajima's words as he turned around and exited the room. Just as he closed the doors behind his back, the rest of his children swarmed him.

"Gramps! What happened inside? Where is Ice Princess?" Natsu asked, jumping up and down to see if Gray was somewhere behind or here and there. Makarov just shook his head dejectedly. This seemed to settle everyone down…except for Natsu. Who just chose this moment to ram inside the court room while burning in fury. He pointed his fired up finger the council head before yelling, " Give gray back to us you dimwits! I don't care whoever you are! I have known Gray from far too long and I know he willn't even imagine to kill anyone, not even a fucking insect so GIVE GRAY BACK!" he yelled out. Fire enveloped the once frozen room. Erza took this chance to come inside and punch him upside the head. The fire dragon slayer flew into the already cracked wall, breaking it.

"Shut the hell up Natsu" and with this Titania dragged her friend outside and baam-ed the door close. Even she was angry at the council.

_I am going to bring my other brother back….soon he will be back with his family._

She had thought as she and others made their way back to the guild. Air of sadness seemed to be surrounding the ever so lively group.

TBC

**Please tell me what you feel about this chapter! I tried to be as correct as I was able to with my grammar and writing style. Also I am trying to lessen my usage of words like 'as' and 'while' and related words. Seriously now I am realizing what kind of a crappy writer I am. Please review and tell me if there is any fault!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
